Tessa Jordan
Tessa Sierra Jordan is from Sweetwater, Texas she has an older brother who goes by the name of Curse. Yeah, Curse. She also has a cousin named after the outlaw, Jesse James Jordan. Along with Jesse's sister Callie Jordan and his son Jacob James Jordan they are an interesting family unit who have found their way to Reno, Nevada. Tessa's parents were killed when she was a teenager. What the cops told her was that it was a murder suicide. That never did make sense to her. She has always believed that there was more to it than that. The mystery and secrecy around the incident had her sure that there was more there than meets the eye. Positive that foul play was involved and it wasn't at the hands of her father. The death of her parents have had a profound effect on the young woman's life. Setting her on a path to live life to it's fullest. A road that sometimes was more dangerous than some of those close to her would like. An adrenaline junkie always looking for the next fix. Becoming more and more reckless as she goes. General Description Tessa is of average height at about 5'6". Her build is slender but well toned. She has very dark brown, kind of smoldering sultry eyes. Her hair is long and dark brown as well. She usually wears it down and loose. She has pierced ears, a pierced belly button and the tattoo of a fiery phoenix somewhere that only certain people get to see. Tessa normally wears her long brown hair down and loose around her shoulders. If she's working or doing something active she usually pulls it back into a pony tail to keep it out of her way. Her clothing style is pretty casual. Jeans, t-shirt, tank tops, leather jackets, jean jackets, boots, things like that are the norm. Tessa can rock a skirt or a dress though when she wants to, she doesn't mind wearing sandals or heels when she needs to. Tessa currently drives a 2011 Chevy Camaro Z28 and also rides a KTM 125 SX dirt bike. Personality Tessa is a pretty nice girl. Down to earth and likable for the most part. She was raised to have manners and behave. However, she also had a big brother who taught her how to take care of herself. Tessa has a very sarcastic wit and attitude sometimes. She also doesn't like to take shit from people. She will stand up for herself. She knows how to handle people. She knows when to play nice and when it's time to get tough. She is very good at being able to move back and forth between being the good girl and the tough girl. She twirls her hair around her fingers sometimes. Though, she's very careful not to do it at the poker table unless she does it intentionally. History Tessa's early years were spent growing up on the family ranch in west Texas. She spent a lot of time following her older brother around. Generally being a pain in his backside. Though, in reality... he loved his baby sister to death and she knew it. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Everything stayed good and on track until she was seventeen. Then her life was turned upside down. One day when she had gone with some friends to the lake, she came home to a horrible scene. There were flashing lights of police cars, fire trucks and ambulances surrounding their home. Running up the long drive way from where she had been dropped off she tried to get inside the house but was stopped by a police officer. She was frantic. All she wanted was to get inside, to see her parents and make sure they were OK. But, everything was not OK. The police man told her that she couldn't go inside. That something terrible had happened. Her mother and father were both dead. It had looked like her father kill her mother and then killed himself. Tessa didn't believe it for a second. Tessa was allowed to stay with the family of one of her friends while law enforcement tried to contact her brother. It took some doing as he was overseas and on some type of covert mission where they were not able to contact him. When her brother was finally contacted and able to get home, it had been weeks since the incident. Finally, the brother and sister were reunited. Tessa could tell that her brother had changed. His time in the military had taken it's toll on him. To come home to find out their parents were murdered certainly didn't help his demeanor. Of course, when he saw Tessa, he tried to hide all that inside him, but she could see it in his eyes. Life however went on. Tessa was an extremely bright girl and always got straight A's in school. Graduating at the top of her class, (having a near photographic member comes in handy) Tessa then went on to college to study engineering and graduated and got her degree. Even though she did well academically she struggled with other things. While she was in college she started to 'act out' as some people would term it. Tessa would say she was just living life to it's fullest. After her parents had died she felt restless and needed to find things to occupy her time. She had always been pretty adventurous a young girl. Riding her horses, trying to see how fast she could go, how high she could get the horse to jump, things of that nature. She also loved going fast in general. Boats, cars, motorcycles. They rode mini-bikes and 4-wheelers around the ranch when she was a kid and she always loved that. During her college years she started getting into dirt biking and motocross. Turns out she was kind of an adrenaline junkie all along. Along those same lines she also started to party a lot and then she got into gambling. The thrill of beating someone at their own game was a rush. The fact that she was this cute adorable girl just added to the thrill. She loved it when her marks underestimated her and she took there money like taking candy from a baby and they were none the wiser for it. In fact, they sometimes even seemed happy to give it up. Yeah... she was born with the Jordan family charm. Category:Characters